Cider
by InvaderBrutus
Summary: What happens if Rainbow Dash doesn't get her cider? She looses her marbles.


**Cider**

Rainbow Dash woke up to what she thought would be the best day of her life. She woke up extra soon so she could be the first to get a jug of her favorite beverage. It was apple season, and the Apple family was selling their famous cider again.

She quickly flew out of her cloud-bed and stretched her limbs to receive the satisfying sound of cracks. The cyan Pegasus pony then took off into the sky and flew below some rain clouds to get a nice cold morning shower. It's one of those things she just loved to do in the mornings.

Loyalty then sped up, dashing into the direction of Sweet Apple Acres. She got quickly dry after half of the way was behind her. The apple orchard was now in visible sight, but what Dash saw shocked and displeased her at the same time.

There was a line of thirsty colts and mares leading to the apple cider stand that looked like could reach a length of a several miles.

With a grunt and an angry mumble she flew down to the end of the line and sat there.

Suddenly, the pink mare in front of her turned around and shouted out ''Oh HEY! It's you Rainbow Dash!'' She hugged into the still annoyed RD ''Glad you could come, we were waiting here since yesterday already!''

'Oh hey, Pinkie …'' Now she knew this day would turn into the most horrible day she ever had, which wasn't actually even exaggerated.

The pink earth pony started to talk about the weather, and how funny the fact was, that she was talking about it since Rainbow Dash is a Pegasus pony, and Pegasi would control the weather, right? But the weather was actually quite nice, so she had nothing bad to tell about it. But then she remembered that she wanted to invite RD to a surprise birthday party she had planned for Berry Punch, who was celebrating her birthday next week…

And the talk was going on and on, and while the line got shorter, the sun was setting again.

Soon tough, Rainbow Dash finally arrived at the cider stand, only to be greeted with a closed sign saying ''Out of cider''. She looked up in disbelieve, to meet face to face with Applebloom. '' I'm sorry, Dash, but it looks like we're out of cider for today'' so the little sales filly responded. ''Bu- but … I didn't even get a sip of it!''

Next to her a very satisfied Pinkie Pie balanced a mountain of what looked like 10 full jugs of cold refreshing cider, walking back towards Pony Ville. ''Sorry Dashy, looks like you have to get here sooner next time!'' the pink party mare snickered at the sight of an empty handed Rainbow Dash.

The Pegasus pony could not deal with what was going on. _I woke up THIS early … _she lowered her head to the ground, clenching her hooves tightly. _I waited nice and fair in line … with this .._ She glanced to the side, seeing pinkie swiftly swig down another 2 jugs of cider _This blatant IDIOT, babbling me full, a whole day long, and I … I DIDN'T GET A SINGLE DROP OF CIDER! _

The cyan mare's frame was shaking, her head was filled with anger and rage, creating thoughts, picturing how she would violently start bashing the living sense out of Pinkie.

Tears ran down both sides of her face, but what soon turned to red streams of blood.

Suddenly, her mind shut down. Almost like a second personality which was buried deep within her conscience taking over.

Applebloom noticed something was way off about RD, so she stopped from taking apart the stand, and walked up closer to Rainbow Dash to see what was wrong. Suddenly a cold chill run over her back. She shook it off and came closer to Rainbow Dash who was now breathing heavily, muttering things to herself.

''Rainbow Dash? Everythin' all right with you?'' she could hear her mumble words that sounded like ''Cider'' and ''Kill'' but she couldn't make too much sense out of it, so she tried trotting a little closer, despite feeling awkwardly uncomfortable next to her, almost scared.

''R- Rainbow Dash? Look, I'm sorry, but we really don't have any cider le-'' a sharp pain tearing into Applebloom's neck took her by surprise, causing her to yelp out. She looked at Rainbow Dash who was tooth deep buried in the poor fillies troath. She had now a ferocious look on her face, her eyes were void of any white, only covered by endless black.

The insane mare pulled back, ripping out chunks of flesh, causing Applebloom to stumble backwords, her eyes now widened in shock and pain. She held her hooves reflexively to her now torn, blood spilling throat, trying to scream, scream in pain, scream for help, only just scream so somebody could hear her and aid her. But all that left her mouth was gurgling by the blood, now filling her lungs.

''Applebloom? Applebloom! Now where in Tarnation is that tardy lil' filly?'' Applejack wondered, mostly saying the last part of the sentence to herself.

Rainbow Dash hid behind the stand, as Applejack trotted nearer to the scene, still oblivious of what just happened. She suddenly notices a puddle of blood on the ground, with her filly sibling laying in the midst, now dazed by the big amount of blood loss.

Applejack failed to comprehend how this was even possible, or who could be possible for that, but that didn't matter. She only kneeled down to her sister, knowing it was too late for any help now anyways, watching how life slowly faded in her eyes ''Don't worry Applebloom .. everything will be all right .. big sis is here for you now ..'' she tried to calm the dying filly, clutching her against her chest tightly and tears pouring down her freckled cheeks.

''S- sis .. ? Why .. sis ? I-it was j-just … cider'' was all she managed to bring out, whispering in her last breath, and then she faded away in Honesty's hold.

Unaware of the cyan threat behind her, she still sobbed into her sibling's mane, trying to make any sense of her little sister's unnecessary death.

Suddenly, a cold chill ran down Applejack's spine, which broke her off from her sobbing, causing her to reflexively turn around laying her sister gently back to the ground.

'R-Rainbow Dash …? What are you doing here … wait, no .. don't tell me ..'' more fresh tears started running down her cheeks, as the psychotic rainbow maned pegasus pony came closer. She had blood all over her face and front, but what was most disturbing were her eyes.

They felt so absolutely void of life, and the lower part of her face revealed a mocking, sadistic grin. ''Oh no! Please! Help me! I'm DYING!'' Rainbow Dash yelled out, falling to the ground, laughing. ''You should have seen the look on her face! YOU should have seen the look on YOUR face when she died!'' the sadistic pony brought out in between manically fits of laughter, forcing her to bend over in tummy aches.

''Why, RD? Why did Applebloom have to die?''

Rainbow Dash regained her composure and cleared her throat ''For my amusement.''

Dumbfounded, Applejack stared in disbelief at RainbowDash, or at least, something that used to be her former friend. ''You are not Rainbow Dash, what did you do to her? WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?'' she screamed, with more tears in her now bloodshot eyes.

With the last sentence, she then charged at the perpetrator, with a stern, hatred filled look on her face, wanting to take revenge for Applebloom. She was so going to torture that scumbag, make him pay and tell her who he or she was, and what he or she did to the real Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow dash suddenly revealed a butcher knife she had hidden under her right wing. Applejack tried to a stop, but her momentum was too great and also her doom. The schizophrenic mare sidestepped, smirked and bided the element of Honesty in a whisper farewell, lifted the knife, and sliced her head clean off of her torso.

AJ's body collapsed behind Rainbow Dash like a ragdoll, her head now much lighter, still rolling a few feet, until it came to a halt. Applejack's severed head showed a face which had an expression of finality and sorrow, like begging her sister for forgiveness, not able to avenge her.

Rainbow Dash walked up to the head and grabbed it by it's braided mane. The she walked over to the dead filly's body, chopped her head off as well and picked it up too.

She started trotting happily with the two severed heads dangling around towards Pony Ville.

_Now … let the REAL fun begin … _


End file.
